List of Star Wars television series
The Star Wars franchise has spawned multiple films and television series. Two animated series were released in the mid-1980s. Further animated series began to be released in the 2000s, the first two of which focused on the Clone Wars. After Disney's acquisition of Lucasfilm, only the later was kept in the canon of continuity of the episodic Star Wars films. Two additional half-hour animated series were ordered, one of which ties into the original trilogy, the other the sequel trilogy. Three live-action Star Wars series will be released on Disney+, with the first, The Mandalorian, premiering on November 12. Animated series ''The Ewoks and Droids Adventure Hour'' (1985–1987) Nelvana, the animation studio that produced the animated segment of the Holiday Special, was hired to create two animated series which aired together on ABC: Droids (1985–1986) follows the adventures of and R2-D2, and its sister series Ewoks (1985–1987) features Wicket and other members of the titular species, both set before the events of the original trilogy. ''The Clone Wars'' (2008–present) served as supervising director for both The Clone Wars and the 1, 2 and 4 seasons of Rebels, before being promoted to oversee the development of all future Lucasfilm Animation projects in 2016. ]] George Lucas created his own animation company, Lucasfilm Animation, and used it to produce his first in-house Star Wars CGI-animated series. The Clone Wars (2008–2014) was introduced through a 2008 animated film of the same name. The series is set between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith of the prequel trilogy. It focuses mainly on the Jedi characters of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as Anakin's Padawan apprentice Ahsoka Tano (an original character created by Lucas for the series), with other characters from the prequel trilogy in supporting roles. The series marked the beginning of Dave Filoni's involvement in Star Wars animation projects. After Disney's acquisition of the Star Wars franchise, The Clone Wars was cancelled in 2014 before its intended final episodes were completed. The remaining unaired episodes were released on Netflix as "The Lost Missions". The chronological storyline order was released after the series had initially finished airing. The film and series were included in the canon established in 2014. An additional final season will be released in 2019 on the Disney+ streaming service. ''Star Wars Rebels'' (2014–2018) In 2014, Disney XD began airing Star Wars Rebels, the first CGI-animated series produced following the Disney acquisition. It follows a band of rebels as they fight the Galactic Empire in the years leading up to A New Hope. It closed some of the arcs introduced in The Clone Wars. Due to the film Rogue One being produced at the same time, the film and the series acknowledged each other. The series also included a canonical version of Grand Admiral Thrawn from the Legends '' Thrawn trilogy. ''Star Wars Resistance (2018–present) The animated series Star Wars Resistance debuted in late 2018, shifting the animation style towards anime-inspired cel-shading visuals, and focuses on a young Resistance pilot Kazuda Xiono before and during The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, leading up to The Rise of Skywalker. Sequel trilogy characters such as Captain Phasma, General Hux, and Kylo Ren appear. The second and final season will premiere on October 6, 2019. Micro-series ''Clone Wars'' (2003–2005) After the release of Attack of the Clones, Cartoon Network produced and aired the micro-series Clone Wars from 2003 to weeks before the 2005 release of Revenge of the Sith, as the series featured events set between those films. return to TV|last=Granshaw|first=Lisa|website=Syfy Wire|date=April 29, 2015|accessdate=March 1, 2017}} It won the Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Animated Program in 2004 and 2005. ''Star Wars Forces of Destiny'' (2017–2018) The animated micro-series Star Wars Forces of Destiny debuted in 2017; it focuses on the female characters of the franchise and is set in various eras. ''Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures'' (2018–present) Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures debuted on the "Star Wars Kids" YouTube channel and website in late 2018. Using stylized animation, the series of shorts recounts key scenes from the saga and will continue until the release of Episode IX. The shorts feature audio from the original films (with narration by Dante Basco) and are animated by Titmouse, Inc. ''Star Wars Roll Out'' (2019–present) Star Wars Roll Out debuted on the Star Wars Kids YouTube channel and website in August 2019. The shorts depict the main characters from the franchise as balls similar to BB-8 and utilize a kid-friendly cutout animation style. Live-action series By November 2017, Disney and Lucasfilm were developing a Star Wars live-action series specifically for release on its new streaming service Disney+, which it planned to launch before the end of 2019. In February 2018, Disney CEO Bob Iger confirmed that there were several Star Wars live-action series in development for the service. ''The Mandalorian'' The series takes place "after the fall of the Empire and before the emergence of the First Order" and follows "a lone gunfighter in the outer reaches of the galaxy far from the authority of the New Republic." In March 2018, Jon Favreau was hired to write and produce a live-action Star Wars series for Disney's upcoming streaming service. The series is set a few years after the events of Return of the Jedi and will feature new characters using similar motion capture as Favreau's live-action film The Jungle Book. In August 2018, it was reported that the series would cost about "$100 million for 10 episodes." With the start of production in October 2018, Favreau announced that the series would be titled The Mandalorian. In November, it was announced that Pedro Pascal would star as the titular character, with Gina Carano and Nick Nolte joining as co-stars. The following month, Giancarlo Esposito, Emily Swallow, Carl Weathers, Omid Abtahi, and Werner Herzog were announced as having joined the cast. The series is expected to premiere on November 12, 2019, with the launch of Disney+. In July 2019, Favreau revealed that the series had been renewed for a second season, ahead of the series premiere, with Favreau already having written scripts for the second season and pre-production being underway. Untitled Cassian Andor series The series follows Rebel spy Cassian Andor during the formative years of the Rebellion. In November 2018, a prequel series to the 2016 film Rogue One centered on Cassian Andor was confirmed to be in development, and described as a "rousing spy thriller". Diego Luna will reprise his role for the series. Stephen Schiff was hired to serve as showrunner and executive producer of the series, which was developed by Jared Bush who wrote the pilot script and a series bible. In April 2019, Alan Tudyk was confirmed to be reprising his role of K-2SO. Filming is expected to start in October 2019. The series is expected to debut within the second year of the streaming service. Untitled Obi-Wan Kenobi series In August 2019, it was reported that a streaming series focused on Obi-Wan Kenobi is in development, with Ewan McGregor in talks to reprise his role from the prequel trilogy. During the 2019 D23 Expo, Lucasfilm officially announced that the series was in development, with McGregor confirmed to reprise his role as the titular character. It will take place eight years after Revenge of the Sith. Reception Ratings Critical response Emmy Awards Abandoned projects ''Underworld'' In 2005, plans for a live-action television series set between the prequel and original trilogies were announced at ''Star Wars'' Celebration. In 2007, Lucas described the project as "one show that will split into four shows, focusing on different characters." It entered development in early 2009. The series was described as "gritty and dark" and was expected to feature characters such as Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Boba Fett, C-3PO, and Emperor Palpatine. Lucas described the series as "more talky. It's more of what I would call a soap opera with a bunch of personal dramas in it. It's not really based on action-adventure films from the '30s—it's actually more based on film noir movies from the '40s!" Producer Rick McCallum revealed the working title, Star Wars: Underworld, in 2012, and that it would focus on criminal and political power struggles in the "period when the Empire is trying to take things over." Over 100 42-minute episodes were planned, with 50 scripts written. These were mostly second drafts, but due to their complex content, were too expensive to produce. Ronald D. Moore was one of the writers, and extensive artwork including character, costume, and set designs were developed at Skywalker Ranch under the close supervision of Lucas and McCallum. The project was still being considered after Lucasfilm was sold to Disney, including by ABC, with stories being reviewed . According to Kathleen Kennedy, The plot of the anthology film Rogue One was originally pitched as an episode of the series. The story of Han winning the Millennium Falcon from Lando was planned to be featured and later developed as Solo: A Star Wars Story. ''Star Wars Detours'' Star Wars Detours is an unaired animated parody series from the creators of Robot Chicken, which was postponed in 2013 and ultimately unaired. Production began in 2012 prior to the Disney acquisition, with 39 episodes completed and 62 additional scripts finished. See also * [[List of Star Wars cast members|List of Star Wars cast members]] * [[List of Star Wars characters|List of Star Wars characters]] * [[List of Star Wars films|List of Star Wars films]] References }} External links * Category:Lists Television series Star Wars